


Green Eyes

by vacationer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, NedCan, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses sure are something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for shitty desc, just a quick one shot about Matthew and Abel's (Ned's human name i use) first kiss. high school au i think maybe. title is merely inspired by Green Eyes by coldplay. so yep. enjoy :0

"Can I kiss you?" Matthew asked softly, as they stood on Abel's front steps.

Abel's eyes widened, mouth parted, words sitting on the tip of his tongue, trying to form a coherent sentence to reply with. That didn't happen. He just nodded, breath visible in the cold autumn air.

He felt his heart beat too fast for his own liking, as Matthew stepped closer, and reached for his hands. Matt's were warm and smooth compared to his own, cold, and slightly clammy ones, (due to the quickly developing nervousness that he should definitely not have felt over a simple kiss) he hoped Matthew didn't notice.

Their fingers were clasped together, and Abel was absolutely frozen. Matthew leaned forward, their noses brushing, he could feel Matt's breath on his mouth, and all he could see was violet eyes peering over rain dotted glasses. He almost turned away.

But, soon enough, Matthew's lashes fluttered shut, and he pressed his lips to Abel's.

Abel was glad he didn't turn away.

Matthew's kiss was sweet, and soft, and over all too soon. How long did it even last? A second? Ten? Not long enough.

Matthew pulled back, opening his eyes to meet Abel's green ones. He hadn't closed them. Matthew just laughed softly, squeezing his hands once before stepping back. "Thank you," He said, a smile on his face. He turned, walking down the driveway, and giving Abel a wave, before disappearing down the street.

Once he was no longer in sight, and Abel was no longer frozen on his porch, he smiled, raising a hand to his lips. Matthew kissed him.

Matthew Williams.

_Had kissed him._


End file.
